titanium
by goldden eyes
Summary: you know the song that was here before. Contains an OC. AU where uprising comes after legacy. PLEASE no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is a rewrite of the original story because I got flamed. One I tolerated the other, which was made by a member of eliminator I did not. But I will tell you if you want the perfect story:leave now. If you expect one of the best stories you have ever read...well...You can't expect me to write like I'm 20. I'm not. I'm not even in 10th grade! So if you plan on flaming me LEAVE. If you want the perfect story...go see clu!**

Hi. I'm me. My name is Decoder but more than ½ the time I say and spell it Dakota (like the state) but a lot of people just call me De (like the letter).

I have black hair that stops 2 inches above my shoulder it was a white part that covers my right eye that is an inch longer. Literally it is pure black into pure white. I have dark blue eyes

I have a semi photographic memory. All I have to do is "press record"

I have this circle necklace_ (it looks like a disk but without the hole in the middle)._ The day I turned 16 it started glowing. I turned 16 40 days ago.

I once lived on energy drinks for a week(red bull glows in the dark). I'm a genius when it comes to computers. Apishly codes.

(DO NOT bring up my name spelling there!)

I don't go to school. I live alone. I have no parents. I have no siblings. I have no friends.

Except Sam. He is like a friend/brother/dad all rolled into one. And his girl friend Quorra, she makes me feel ** normal (**as impossible as that seems).

I can also _kind of _control technology with my mind but i never use it(ESPECIALLY around other people)And wile I'm here I'll tell you whats going on lately. Someone has been sending these viruses to ENCOM and to say they are a pain in the neck,well,that would be an understatement Ive BEEN CALLED 19 TIMES!_ ring ring._ That makes 20.

So much for an undisturbed weekend.

**well first I'd like to say if you think the comment at the top was lame...IM NOT 20! The next chapter will be rewritten so it does not look like a six year old wrote it. It should be up sometime tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember the disk?Well if you put the"sharp" side,not connected to the chain,if you put it at the key hole in a door and pres the button where there is supposed to be a space twice you have a key! press it twice again and it is gone!well if your still reading you must want to get to the story considering the last one was_h__e_r bio. And she has this silver bracelet that has her name on it it's one of those things that is usually used to have people's allergies on the "plaque" (well if you don't get it I'll describe it later)**

* * *

I'm at Sam's office. For the 20TH time. I try the door but its locked._ nice. Invite someone over and then lock the_ door. _this is where my necklace comes in handy._ (I may have never met my parents but giving me that was SUPER convenient.)

I see Alan,Sam ,and Quorra crowded around the computer in Sam's office. " Move,let the professional at it."

"I don't see how a 15 year old is a profaetinal." Says Alan.

"my birthday was a month and a half ago,how could you forget?

Sam coughs and hides "old" in there.

"I am not old."says Alan.

"shure..."I say.

"Hey!"he says

"Quit arguing and fix the computer!"says Quorra.

I start typing like _crazy. _A half hour later it is gone and a counter virus is on the way.

"Ta-da,all gone,give me my 50 bucks and no one gets hurt."I say

"You pay her fifty dollars for this?"Says Alan

"Yeah, so?"says Sam

"Sam you are going to kill this company financially."says Alan to argue but just shakes his head like saying:_just forget it. You won't listen anyway._

_"_50 bucks please, I have a date with an arcade game."

"Seriously?" says Sam.

"I haven't been since I was 15!" I say

"which was a month and a half ago."

"Sam, just give her her 50 dollars, she has somewhere to be!" Sam says

"You _always _side with her, why?!." asks Sam.

"I have my reasons..."says Quorra.

"which are...?"asks Sam

"Just stuff..."says Quorra.

"Stuff? Wow Q, just wow... you seriously, CAN NOT get a lamer excuse. Now Sam I ment it when I said give me my 50 bucks and no one gets hurt." I say,dead serious.

Sam gives me my money.

"Alright, good by,see you in two days!"

"Two days?"

"When the **next **virus comes in." I say.

"Don't jinks it!" Says Quorra.

"Alright, goodby Q!"

*_at Flynn's arcade.*_

The second I step in something feels... OFF about this...

* * *

**Hope I proved I can use the enter key... anyway for those of you who read this before or just gave me positive feedback to make me happy...the next few chapters WILL be rewritten in hopes of getting more views,and less flames... you know it's kind of sad when a writer DOESENT want her story to be read...**


	3. Arcade

**i just hope you're reading this chapter.**

* * *

Just off that's all I can say... Off...

I make my way over to the TRON game. It was ALWAYS my favorite.

I put the quoter in _clink_.

What was that? It was NEVER broken before! Great,I just lost my favorite game!

I bend down to pick up the quoter, and see these crevices in the floor.

_Well that's...new..._

Okay... my internal alarm system is going off like CRAZY but... come on you'd have to be an idiot not to want to see what was back there!

So I move the machine...a door! Ok...this totally crazy! I can't **believe** I never noticed this before...

I open the door to see a rickety staircase... OK if this doesn't scream "GO BACK!" I don't know what does! Good thing I'm deciding to ignore it. I hope this doesn't come back to hit me in the face...

I take the staircase down.

And end up in a dusty old lounge? seriously where (or maybe what) is this place?! Is that a freaking LAZER over there?! Okay I am leaving

_No you aren't._ a voice in my head says.

_Yes I AM._

_No you **can't**._

_Why?_

_That you will be finding out later._

"Well what am I supposed to do? Oh hey look at that talking to air..."

I see the desk glowing. Wait. Since when do desks glow? I touch it and it completely lights up.I start typing yeah, now I relay think this will come back to slap me in the face...

_activate laser _

_yes/no_

Yes. I hear a clinking behind me. I turn around to see the laser activating.

.No. that is NOT good. I see it as it starts up

_Move you idiot,MOVE!_

But I cant move and it hits me.

I see a flash. I Feel pressure. And then... nothing.


	4. The grid

**i just hope your reading this chapter.**

* * *

I feel nothing.I feel pressure.I see a Flash,and every thing is back to the normal.

Wait,this is **not** normal everything is a slick black and,what happened to what i was wearing?!Am I **GLOWING**?! This is getting weird. Wait what am I saying? This _is_ weird! I am getting out of hare A.S.A.P.!

I run up the stairs. What happened to the games? And now that i think about it,what happened to the dust? Like I said **weird**. When I get outside the buildings are _**glowing**_(_exactly_ like me)then I see this weird _thing_ in the sky.

And wasn't it daytime last I checked? This is on the_ top 10 weirdest days of my life_ list. so this thing that looks like a capitol "H" with the middle on the top. so it comes at me and lowers the "top" and these **other** _"things"_ that _sort of_ look like people they shove me agent this wall and my feet get restrained. Ever heard of hand-cuffs ? Well these are foot-cuffs!

I notice there is only one other girl on the line. I don't even want to know how she got her hair to look like that or get it that color. Which is the same color as her eyes. I don't know if is creepy or cool. (I'm leaning towards the first one).

_So there is this _guy next to her and he is SO panicky! it's SO funny.

"calm down will you?"

"You said this wouldn't happen!"

"I didn't know you could get sent to the games this way!"

We spend forever getting people when we finally stop...somewhere and we get split in two groups

Me, panic boy, and blue hair girl are in "games". Us and a few other people.

So now these _**other**_ other things that are dressed in white come and give me this battle armor.

Wait. **Battle!?** _*insert mini panic here*_ so now I'm lifted up a tube,into a weird room that kind of looks like a metal football field. Then the "foot cuffs" come off but we all don't move then one of the things takes a Frisbee off his back and throws it at the person next to me and they crumble into cubes of glass.

**O.K. SINCE WHEN DO PEOPLE DO THAT!** then the person on my other side takes off his and throws it (or attempts to) at one of the orange things and he misses. The orange thing throws his' back. Which doesn't miss. Then they(the blue ones) all run. I still Don't do anything thing. Then the one with the blue hair grabs my wrist and yells "come on!"

I'm out of my trance. and I **RUN.** then I take my Frisbee off my back and throw it at one of the things. And... Bulls-eye! the crowd goes nuts! Wait. Three people just got_ killed_. And **I** killed one of them. I'm frozen like a statue,and don't see the Frisbee that comes at me. Then panic boy pushed me out of the way."you might want to watch out"he says while helping me up. Then he throws his Frisbee. Another hit.

"You realize you just killed someone right?" I say.

"well it's ether them or us that gets killed so take your pick."

"them."

"Good. now lets go." he throws his Frisbee . then I hear this voice that says "home 3 challengers 4" O.K. Don't even know what that means so... Then the blue haired one throws her Frisbee at one of the things."home 2 challengers 4 O.K. that voice acts like a scoreboard. Then one of the things throws his Frisbee at the other person in the corner. "home 2 challengers 3."

So that voice acts like a score board. Wouldn't an _actual_ score board be easier? The blue hared one throws her Frisbee at one of the things. She runs over to us and looks at the person next to me and says:

"oh my user all you alright!?"

"yeah I'm fine" he says back

"Duck!" I say.

they do just before he gets his head torn off by a Frisbee."Thanks" he says then he takes his off his back and throws it at one of the things. "Home 1 challengers 3."

I throw mine.

"Challengers victorious." the biggest smiles ever are on the faces of the other 2 people,so, I smile too. Then there is a voice coming out of nowhere.

"programs,you are free to go." _programs? _I think. so we are led out by people(or maybe they call them _programs_ here) and we are at a wall of...STICKS?! the people in white leave and I say:

"what are these things?" as I grab one.

"you don't know?"

"No,Zed,I don't" I say as i cross my arms.

"How do you know my name?" he says. Wait. How **did** I know his name?

"I don't know."I say

"alright what's my name?" says Mara. Well that answers that.

"Mara"I say to her. they look Genuinely freaked out. "O.K this is creepy." says Mara.

"Have you been watching us?" asks Zed. Wow. serious case of paranoia.

"No! I don't even where I am!"

"O.K. well you are in Argon."

"can you be more specific?"

"it's on the grid"

"That sounds familiar..."

"Um did you lose your disk?"asks Zed.

"My _what_?"

"you know...the thing on your back."says Zed.

oh. so that's what that thing is called! "yes" I answer before I stop I say "but I remember some stuff"

"O.K well do you know what these are?" asks Mara

"no"I say

"O.K. do you know what a light cycle is?"

"Is it anything like a motor cycle?"

"a what?"they say at the same time" "just show her" she says to him he takes the stick and twists/splits it in half. A weird (all tho you think id be used to it by now...)glowing motor cycle comes out of it .I stare wide eyed."whoa..."I say

"cool right?"says Zed.

"...amazing."I say

"well,rezz yours"

"_what_ mine?" i say

"do what he did."she says with a roll of her eyes. I do what he did. She does the same. Then we get on our bikes and then Mara says"You want to come with us?" zed looks at her like she is crazy.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"no" she says."just follow us" "Thanks" I say. Then we take off.

* * *

**So she is on the grid! told ya i write better for the grid scenes! so... now i need to watch the episode i missed the other day... wait ? your saying it's not on? well if I can get 17 P.M.s i will tell you my "secret cite"! my secret cite is where they have every episode of every show in America! And some for Australia and England! so P.M. if you want to know! BYE!**


	5. The reward

**Hello, my wonderful readers! Well… if there are any of you out there. So far I have received…*I don't know I am writing this before I publish the last chapter* amount of P.M.s asking for the site so… I guess you want me to get on with the chapter now :)**

* * *

So,eventually we stop. "So this is…"

"Where we work/live" says Mara "Cool" I say. The place is _pretty_ big. "I wonder if Beck is here." Says Zed in very joking around kind of voice

"I'm going to guess"no""I say "me too" says Mara "so how _exactly_ did you know our names?" asks Mara "Um…I _don't_ know" I say

"how do you not know?"Asks Mara "I know a ton of stuff I'm not supposed to."I say "Like what?" Asks Zed again I have no Idea why I say this:"I know the entire contents of your disk by being within 3 feet of you" they look at me like I'm crazy

"That's a bluff." Says Zed "No it's not." I say

"is"

"not"

"is"

"not"

"is"

"not"

"Prove it." Says Mara "Prove what?" "Prove that you're not bluffing" oh darn how do I do this?...Um… I'll do it like normally do

Step 1: close eyes

Step 2: tune _everything_ out

Step 3 let things tune _themselves_ in

"Bodhi" I say without opening my eyes. "What?" says Mara" "he was your friend before he got derezzed."I say "How do you know that?" "Like I said I know a _lot_ of stuff" I open my eyes.

"Programs you are to proceed to The Coliseum." We all turn around. It's a black guard. _Oh great_. I think. _We literally_ just _got out of that place!_ *_crosses arms_*. "well isn't this _just great_!"I say "just come on" says Mara.

*_At The Coliseum_*

"You are here because of a terrorist." Says General Tesler. "And your failure your identify him makes him an accessory in his crimes. But I offer you a chance for redemption. Citizens of Argon, bring me The Renegade! Of course, bringing him to justice is your civic duty, and should be reward enough. But since I always put my programs first," _Really?_ I think. _THEN WHY THE HECK DID I ALMOST GET KILLED!? _"I offer you this:" A "ribbon" comes on and it says : RENEGADE FREE ARGON! Then a beam of light comes down and it shines on a Grid version of a car surrounded by 4 sirens. Now that,is one cool car! "The VL1 light roadster. The only roadster to outrun light jet." A light _jet. _Wow. That must be _one fast car_. "provide us information leading to the capture of The Renegade…and this remarkable vehicle could be yours! But that's not all,to further our efforts to achieve a Renegade free Argon…the curfew is lifted" oh… didn't know we had a curfew,but hey 'das awesome! Zed puts an arm around Mara and says in a joking voice (not that any one hears they are cheering to loud) "I got your Renegade _right_ here" she pushes him off and mock punches him. "Congratulations programs. And happy hunting" The doors open letting us out. All the programs start to file out. "Hey we didn't get your name?" huh. Seems like a pretty basic thing to know. "De." I say "well I guess we should get back to the garage."

_*at the garage*_

"Hey" Says some program with "spiky" hair.

_Beck_ "BECK!" yells Zed and Mara. Look at that I was right :). They run over to him "Hey guys,WAIT!" I run over to them.

"I'm guessing this is Beck?"

"Yup." Says Zed

"Who is this?" asks Beck

"I'm De." I say

"And guess what she said she could do." says Zed in a sarcastic voice.

"What?" he asks "she says she knows the contents of your disks." "WHAT! That is a total invasion of privacy!" *crosses arms*

"I don't do it voluntarily! What happens is the contents of your dick gets "downloaded" onto this "hard drive" then,if I feel like it,I check them out later."

"Still think it's a privacy invasion." Beck mumbles under his breath.

"Hey guess what!?" says Mara

"what?"asks Beck.

"They lifted curfew!" says Mara

"No curfew? Please. Teslers' Troops have taken over everything." "Told you so. Been this way for a while now,of course you would know that if you hung out with us once in a while."

"Zed" Me and Mara say at the same time.

"It's O.K."Beck says

"Not much you could do about it any way. It's all The Renegade's fault"says Zed

Then I add as a joke:"Unless you are The Renegade"

"Very funny" he says "you got me"

"Please,please! I don't want to spend the night talking about The Renegade! I want to be out celebrating instead!"

I hear a program yell "I'm not the renegade!"

"They are relay obsessed about this reward."I say.

"It doesn't seem like there is anything to celebrate about." says Beck.

"How about the fact that we are finally spending some free time together,out on the town!"says Mara

"With no curfew hanging over our heads!" I add

"Just like old times!" She accidentally pushes him in to the wall and he gets mini electrocuted.

"yeah, _exactly_ like old times." " But Mara's right. We have the night off,come on you three,lets go have some fun"

"Are you referring to me?"I ask.

"well kind of." He says. _sweet.I _Start running.

"You were kidding about being the renegade right?"asks Zed

* * *

We go to a club. The 0001001 club. I can see the black guards from here. _Great_.

"This can't be happening. This was **our** place."says Beck. He accidentally bumps into a Black Guard.

"Hey" Beck says.

The Black guard says:"you have a problem program?" Zed grabs him.

"No. No,problem we were just leaving."says Beck.

"don't come back"

"I won't." It's like he goes to punch him,but Zed grabs him."Beck stop it!What are you doing trying to get us sent to the games?!"

"Again." I add

"Yes **again**!" he says.

Mara: *sighs* "So much for old times. I'm going home."

"No. I'm not giving up yet."

"Beck Mara's right."I say.

"It's not the same any more."adds Zed. We all look one way. A bunch of Black guards. Zed pulls Mara back I step back. (although they are "hiding" behind Beck. I'm right next to Beck.)

They walk over to this one program and push his face on the bar."hey! Whats going on?!" he says. Then this other program comes in(who isn't masked)"Based on the testimony of this bold Argon patriot you are here by suspected of being the renegade!" (Am I the only one that noticed that hint of crazy in his voice?) EVERYONE in there gasps.

Mara leans over to me and whispers:"He serves Tesler." _Picture of my face:_ O.O well...I wasn't expecting to here **that**! This other program(maybe a friend of his?)yells:"I KNEW it! That roadster could have been MINE!"

"just admit it program" he then takes his disk. They lead him out

"come on! your making a big mistake! I-I'm not the renegade! I mean it! I-I'm not!" "yes,of course,exactly right! I'm sure the contents of your disk will verify all of that!_*evil laugh*_ LONG LIVE CLU!" Who the heck was Clue?

"Why would Link accuse Hopper of being The Renegade?" asks Beck to no one in particular.

"Hopper's not the renegade. He's a pain,but not _that_ big of a pain" Answers Zed.

"It's sick." says Mara

"all this reward has done is turn programs ageist each other."I say.

"I need to talk to Link and get to the bottom of this."

"good idea,Let's go"I say. We start to follow him but he turns around.

"You three stay right here.

"But-"tries Mara. "Talk to Bartik. He can't believe his friend is The Renegade. He must know more." Says Beck.

"umm...Bartik and I don't see eye to eye. Fist, to eye,maybe..."says Zed.

"The fight... That's it!" says Mara

"Wait what?"

"Beck wait!" This other program runs in as Beck runs out. She runs over to Bartik "What were you talking about"the fight"" asks Zed

"The fight at the garage! When Pavel was fighting The Renegade Hopper was there!"

"Oh yeah "says Zed" I remember that."

I close my eyes searching through their disks to see something about a fight when I find it on Zed's disk."yeah me too"I say "something about a laser...?"

"I'm starting to see what Beck meant about an invasion of privacy." says Zed Mara jabs him in the stomach "ow"he mouths.

Bartik runs past us

"Bartik wait!"

"I need air!" he yells

"who are you and what do you want with Bartik?" I here a voice behind me say. We turn around."Bartik's not The Renegade." I say "And we can prove it!" says Mara.

She takes us to the command ship.

* * *

We go up and we wait for our cue to go in. The door opens"is it?" says um...hold on let me check...Paige."Mechanics?" he says

"You've arrested the wrong program!"says Mara

"The night you fought the renegade in our garage Hopper was there! He couldn't possibly be the renegade!"says Zed

Tesler walks in"Whats this?"He asked "Sir,these programs-"

"are renegade sympathizers!"

"sympathizers!?" We all say at the same time.

"That's not true!" says Paige"General,allow me to explain"Mara and Zed walk towards him.**I'm** staying right here _thank you very much_.

"We're only trying to help!" says Zed

"guys get over here!"they don't listen.

"You've got the wrong Program in custody!" says Mara

"guys."I say hoping they will drop it. Believe me,I wanted to punch that guy for being a jerk to my friends...but **I** know how to pick a fight.

"He's innocent!"Says Mara...accidentally poking him. Everyone in the room gasps.

"You're questioning my judgement?"

"Sir, if I may speak on their behalf-" "You may not!" He yells

"Since you care so much about my prisoner you can join him! Guards! I want them strung up! take them to Argon square! _Now_. And you." he turns to me then Paige

"get her out"

"Yes General." she says she starts to walk out and I follow

"Pavel is a jerk." she says "Ditto." she looks at me weird.

"It means I agree with you." "oh..."she says back.

We get to the bottom of the stairs she says:"Sorry about you're friends."

"It's OK,it's not your fault." I say

"It was Pavel's"we say at the same time. She gives me a half smile and leaves. I think that if she wasn't a black guard,we'd be friends.

_*a few hours later*_

I'm at Argon square. Don't know why I want to see my friends get derezzed... I have a front row seat.

"Programs of Argon. The Renegade has been Unmasked and the order Clu demands has been restored. We have won." The crowd goes _Insane. _Excluding me of course."Let the public derezzolution begin!" All the signs go dark. The crowd goes quiet,the pathways light up and the crowd starts cheering again."GOODBY RENEGADE" I hear him say.

light cycles on the path start to go. _I can't watch this..._I think and look down. The VL1 appears and... OH MY GOSH THE RENEGADE IS DRIVING IT! THEY ARE SAVED! He breaks them out. I run to the back of the crowd,and get near the "tunnel" thing and wait for the VL1 to get there,after Mara,Zed,and Hopper fall in. I rezz my cycle (the one I got at the Colosseum),and then I'm right next to it. We stop and I here Mara say"Zed." and then he punches Hopper out of the car.

"Get in." Says Mara. I derezz my cycle and get in. "Like I said,we see fist to eye."

"This is **incredible**! Thank you! You saved our lives!" says Mara

"yeah,thanks. Although,this is kind of your fault to begin with." says Zed.

"Zed,admit it your enjoying your self!" I say.

"but-"

"But nothing!" I say.

"We just outran a missile, in a stolen roadster,_less then 3 feet from The Renegade_!"she turns to me seeing if I get the hint,I nod saying that I do."When was the last time we had this much fun together!"asks Mara.

"yeah." says Zed.

"I just wish Beck were here." I say.

"Oh,Beck...He would have _loved_ this."

"This is where we part. And remember,Tron lives!" He slows down so I can jump out,and after I do he separates the car and I speed up to catch Mara and Zed.

* * *

**Me:do I have to?**

**fan fic cop:yes  
**

**me:*sighs*i don't own anything tron related. Happy?  
**

**fan fic cop:yes *drives off*  
**

**me: I hate those disclaimers! I mean it's_ fan_ fiction!**

** Thank you to apple but 999 for favoring my story starting at this chapter prerevised.**


	6. End Of Line

**So, I still haven't gotten any P.M.s! come on people! Let me know you like my story! So far I just have My beta Rebecca 13787, applebut999(if she is reading this version)****  
**

* * *

So I'm working, at Ables'. Beck STILL isn't back yet! Gosh is he always like this?

"hey" I hear behind me "Hey Beck" I say without turning around. "Where have you **been**?" asks Mara "Doing…stuff" Wow. Stuff. Can you get any lamer excuse? I mean seriously don't think that they aren't going to ask where he was.

"Yeah always doing _stuff_." Says Zed "you aren't going to _believe_ what we did a couple of micros ago!"says Mara

"what ?" he asks

" we were less then 3 feet from The Renegade! Now that we are all here, you have to tell us who he is!"says Mara

"The Renegade?"

"Who else ?"

"Let me check." I close my eyes _26954…Paige-85379…25729… BLOCKED …26940 _wait… **BLOCKED**!? How can it be blocked? Well as my 5th grade math teacher says: I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. _13464…246754…477335 C.C. Beck-33840 _

Wait. BECK IS THE RENEGADE! That is…AWESOME! Wait, wouldn't Zed turn him in in a heartbeat? "Not saying" I say

"What? Why not?"

"I agree with Mara."

"I agree with Zed"

"I don't agree with any of you." I say

"You want to know because you have a crush on him. You want to know because you want to turn him in. And you want to know because you want me to prove I'm not bluffing. And I have other ways to prove it."

"I don't have a cruch on him..." says Mara.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Alright,Beck is NEVER here so prove it that way." Says Zed.

"Do you remember a…Lux? Galt?" Oh. My. Gosh. You should **see** Beck's face! It is _hilarious_! He _literally_ has no words.

"She's…not bluffing…" And now you should see Zed's face!

"Well, let's take the topic on to something else,so can someone explain to me EVERYTHING."

"Well a user-"

"User?"

"someone not from the grid.A user named Flynn created EVERYTHING on here." Says Zed "Wow."

"Tell me about it. So he created a program Clu and,well actually he was his first and he felt Flynn was leaning away from perfection and he betrayed him,and killed Tron-"

"No he didn't!" says Mara

"O.K. he didn't. So then ,Flynn went into hiding."

"But like two cycles later he needed him to make a program." Says Beck "It took him who knows how long to finish it."

"And after that she just got derezzed."Says Zed.

"That stinks." I say "Then the son of Flynn came,Sand I think his name was, and that was… how long ago was that?" Zed asks

"I don't know."says Mara

"Well he came took the last ISO left-" "ISO?" I ask "Isomorphic Algorithms_._ They came out of the sea.I think her name was Quorren?" "Quorra? " "Yeah,Quorra. That's it."

"Hey,considering tonight kind of got "crashed"" I say making air quotes with my fingers."I know this **awesome **place in Tron city that's not over run by black guards,"

"Yeah right." Says Beck

"Really. It is awesome. It's called End of Line."

"Isn't Tron city like 5 nonos away?" says Zed.

"If we used ½ of that roadster and cram 2 of us onto that thing with the turbo booster we can cut the time in ½!" I say

"Stop doing that!" Zed says

"Doing what?"

"Reading our disks!" he whisper/shouts

"Sorry,can't help it."

"How can You not help it!?"he whisper/shouts again

"I don't know! Now are we going or not?"

"Not." says Beck.

"Not." Says Zed

"Are." Says Mara

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome. Come on Zed. Please?" she asks drawing out the "Please"

"…fine."

"Awesome! Zed get the Bike. We'll wait on you." I run to the exit,Mara and Beck close behind.

_*on the way to End Of Line*_

We are on the way…through the Outlands basically the only way the super fast thing can go in affect…after a ½ hour of protesting of Zed. "So tell me more about The Renegade" I say "He stinks." Says Zed. "No he doesn't!" says Mara.

"Does!"

"Doesn't"

"Does!"

"Doesn't"

"Guys!" I say "Whoa! Dayjavo!"

"Dayja what!?" asks Zed

"It's French for 'I've seen this Before'"

"Whats french?" asks Mara. oh darn it! Programs don't speak french... Then why didn't Paige question it... I'll look into it later...

"Never mind..." I say. this is taking FOREVER. So I start talking. This is a **very** odd silence. "Tell me more stuff." I say through the helmet Radios. "Just look at our Disks." Says Zed."Weren't you the one who said it's an invasion of privacy?"I say."She has a point."Says Beck.

Tell me more about Flynn" I say.

"He's a genius"

"that much I got" I say.

"How?" Says Beck

"you don't remember anything!"

"I already told you!"I say."remember _some_ stuff."

"Strays don't remember _anything_!" Says Beck.

"And how would you know that?" Asks Mara. Silence.

"He lost his disk once." I say.

"No **way!"** Says Mara.

"way." I say

"When did that happen?!"asks Zed

"yeah...why didn't we hear about this?!"

"It's top secret like half the stuff he does."

"What are you doing when your not at the garage?"

"Stuff." We say at the same time.

"What kind of stuff?" asks Zed. "

Nothing." We say at the same time

"Yeah shore." Says Zed.I shut up.

_*at_ _tron_ _city*_

"It's at the top of that building."I say.

"**THAT** one?!" They all say at the same time.

"Yup. The _very_ top."

"that _hast_ to be one of the biggest buildings I have _ever_ seen!"Says Mara

"It has to be at **least** a mile high!" Says Zed

"That's because it is a mile high."

"Now come on its a long elevator ride to the top."

"Ok come on guy-"

"Um...Beck? Are you alright?"I ask.

"Look" he says to Mara.

"Wha..."she says while turning around " Oh. My. User."

Me and Zed turn...a light? What's so special about a light? "What's so special about a **light**?"I ask.

"Thats not just a light." Says Mara."It's the portal."

"To...?" I say.

"To the user world."

"Meaning...?"

"Someone from the user world is on the grid."

"Someone from the user world... Wow."says Zed. I'm guessing they mean me...

"Come on guys it's a long elevator ride to the top"

_*At End Of Line*_

_" T_hat was the longest elevator ride of my life!" Says Zed.

"Well,it's gotten slower since the cables were cut."I reply

"Why were the cables cut?"asks Mara

"When Sam and Quorra were here the cables were cut. since then it was half as fast."wait. oh my gosh, I am an idiot! Sam and Quorra. As in the two people **I** know. Wow,I feel like an idiot. Oh, and Quorra is an ISO. Now I feel like a bigger idiot. I see a program with a cane(but I don't think he needs it.). A siren comes over _Gem._

_"_I don't think I have ever seen you before."

"We're from Argon."says Mara

Her eyebrows raise."That's the one with The Renegade?!"

"The one and only." says Mara. Zed rolls his eyes.

"Did you see the portal!?"she asks us.

"Yeah,it looked _awesome_."I say.

"If you need anything just ask me or Castor." Says Gem. She walks away.

"Who is Castor?" asks Mara

"I'm guessing that guy" I point at the program with the cane. "He runs the place. Has connections with almost _everyone_,almost _everywhere_. Even being from Argon I'm surprised you've never heard of him."

"I have..." says Beck.

"Yeah... Totally..."

"It's true I have heard of him."

Mara rolls her eyes."**Please** no fighting!"she says. "This night was ruined once already. We don't want it ruined again."

"Mara you said so your self that it was awesome." I say. She punches me in the arm.

"Just come on,I want to dance!"says Mara.

"No argument there!" I say.I follow her out on the dance floor.

"Can I ask you some thing?"

"Sure."

"How come, when everyone thought 'just leave her alone' you wanted to be my friend?"

"Because...after Bodhi... We were down to three and then Beck is never around...we were down to two..."

"So I'm a replacement?" We'll that's just _awesome_.

"That and I just wanted another girl to hang out with."

We both laugh at that. Zed and Beck join us. We keep dancing for 2 micros. Then Zed says "OK...I'm exhausted...lets...go..."

"Yeah...so...am I..."Says Mara.

"Let's just sit down." I say.

"Fine...I'm exhausted..."says Mara

We go to one of the tables.

"Woah!"says Zed.

I look up and see a line of pixels about ready to derezz above my head."Wow." I say. I stand up and touch it and some of it falls off. "I'm telling someone about that." I say. Before I can even go a foot I run in to someone. When I look at who I bumbled into,I see the program with the cane.

"I'm guessing your Castor?"I say.

"The one and only!"He says"And we got that because of-"

"An explosion. Lets just say it involved,users,ISOs and black guards and keep it at that. And that" I point to the pixels "is you rebuilding the roof bit by bit." Owened. :). He walks away, and I see him start to talk with some other program. Ke$ha's song Blow starts playing in my head.

"Owned." Says Beck.

"Totally." Says Zed."Now can we go?" he asks

"yeah, come on" says Mara.

* * *

We are in the outlands. "Put the top down." I say to Beck

"What?"

"Just do it." I say. he does, and I feel the air rushing over me. I pick my head up and the wind hits me like a brick. Now a normal person would put their head down. Not me. I kept my head up. And WOW. The felling...the air going over my face...going so FAST. Amazing. Truly amazing.

*at garage*

We try to sneak in hopeing to hide the fact we were gone for six hours.

"Where have you been?!" Asks Able. So much for sneaking in...

"Doing...stuff." says Zed. We all burst out laughing.

Able rolls his eyes."Always with stuff..." He mumbles under his breath.

I could totally get used to this.

* * *

**FINALY it is done! Hope this is better than the original version..or the first few chapters...So don't expect me to update this fast. Shout outs:to Rabecca1378 for being my original Beta, 2 the sky for being cookie obsessed,using my idea for her story,possibly being my new beta, AND for saying mr. Perfectionist needs to have his brains examined, and SuperCrazy, for being co-beating and me beating for her. considering we are on the subject of SUPERcrazy, she lives in south Africa,and her town is about to become a dead zone. No lie. I have no idea what to do but tell people. So...if you have any ideas TELL ME!**


	7. Grounded

**me:HEY DE!**

**De:what? I was in the middle of spying on Beck!**

**Me:I need you to make me some cookies!**

**De:why...?**

**Me:I promised 2theSky I would give her virtual cookies! and considering your on the grid...who better to make virtual cookies!**

**De:of all people to be my author... ten bucks a cookie!**

**me:it will be worth it!**

* * *

Beck's been gone for a while now. I saw him as the renegade. Tron (or who I assume is Tron...still blocked...) kicked his butt! I am so going to rub that in! I see him coming. "Beck!" I yell.

"What?" He says. I run up to him.

"I know your the Renegade." I say. You should **see** his face! It's HILARIOUS!

"You can't tell anyone! I _can_ _not_ say enough-"Beck gets cut off by me.

"OK shut up. I am not telling anyone. I _promise_. You know the portal?"

"Yeah...why...?"

"Me." I say.

"That was you?"

"Yup."

"Wow..."

"Lot of secrets today huh?"

"Yeah..."

"You got creamed!"

"Way to rub it in..."he says

"Oh, I know."I say,with a flip of my hair.

"Beck!" yells Mara.

"Hey guys." I yell back. Mara and Zed come over

"We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to play a game of hyper ball with us?" Asks Mara.

"Um sure, why not?" says Beck. After approximately a half hour of walking we get there. Two black guards are already there so we wait.

And wait.

And wait.

"Uh, I can't take it any more!" says Zed."They have been on that court since we got here! It's their nineteenth game!"

"You've been counting?" Asks Mara.

"Of course I've been counting, it's called **court** **etiquette**."

"Actually it's their twenty first game." I say. They all look at me crazy.

"What? Two before we got here."I say. They all roll there eyes.

"Where's that Renegade when we really need him?"asks Zed

"Maybe he's taking a break...I'm sure he's got friends too..."says Beck. I roll my eyes.

"Friends?! Him?! Seriously, if he was my friend I'd be the first one to turn him in!"Says Zed. It takes everything I have to not laugh.

A recognizer comes over to us. A hologram of General Tesler comes on."Gretings programs." he says."I address you, not only as your general, but as a resident of this magnificent metropolis. Like you I want nothing more then to see Argon prosper. This, I'm afraid isn't possible, when we surrender our streets to this massive menace. This **renegade** has made our city unsafe! And who has to pay for his actions? You! the hard working citizens of Argon! These programs"-he points to some programs in the background-"were taken disobeying curfew. A curfew put in place because of The renegade's _selfish_ acts! But I see no reason why they should suffer, because of one program! Which is why"- pause for dramatic affect-" I will let them go AND permanently abolish all curfew,_if,_ the renegade turns himself in by the end of the cycle. It's a challenge from me,to you. Are you listening renegade? Fail to show up and these programs take their chances at the games. You say your fighting for them. Prove it." The hologram disappears. I guess during that they left because I here Zed saying:

"Finally! It's about time! Beck your on my team!"He looks throws the ball at Beck and almost hits Mara in the head."Sorry...!"He yells._Well that's one way to get her attention..._I think. Beck looks over at me. I just shrug.

"I got to go..."says beck.

"Oh you got to be kidding! they JUST left!"says Zed.

"Sorry.I just..."says Beck

"Just go. You need to." I say.

"Thanks." he says.

We go back to the garage. And we work.*yawn*.Well that and I kind of told everyone about Beck being stuck here...

"Oh come on...WORK!"I say to one of the bikes. Now would be a good time to use the "technology with my mind" thing but...I don't want to be in the games...again...

"Can we get some help from Zed?"asks Mara for the bagilionth time.

"Fine. We can."She almost jumps over to him.I see Beck over there.

"Hey Beck! I heard Able came down hard on you."she says

"Wait, you heard? Who else knows?!"Asks Beck.

"Courtesy of me, everybody."

"I can't believe that."he says, with an actual face palm.

"Me either."says Zed."No offense to Beck, but you'd think **everyone** would be talking about the renegade's surrender! No, they are talking about Beck!"

"What's got you in such a good mood?"asks Mara.

"Thought I just said it!"he says. Mara and I roll our eyes.

"Anyway...can I borrow you? I need someone with small, feminine hands."It takes everything I have to not burst out laughing.

"I'm your guy!"he says.

"You let her do that to you?"I ask him. He just shrugs in reply.

* * *

"Where is everyone going?"asks Beck.

"It's almost time."I say.

"Time for everyone to see what a _fraud_ the renegade is!"says Zed.

"So you don't think there is the _slightest_ chance he could **actually** be Tron?"asks Mara.

"Not even am I certain he's no Tron,I'm betting on him not showing up at all!"

"You got a real upbeat perspective, you know that Zed!"says Mara. We both walk away.

"I guess there's always a chance he could be tron! Just not a **big** chance!"he says, running after us. Once we are in Argon square,we wait. And wait.

Come on Beck I know you can make it!

I see recognizers coming. Hurry up Beck! Hurry up! It becomes yellow. I overhear Tesler saying something about 'Keep everyone out of my way'. Scary.

"Programs of Argon,I appreciate your support for such momentous occasion. It proves you care about your city. But I can't help but notice the absence of one of you! Where. Is. The renegade?He doesn't care about **any** of you! But, lets not dwell on the past. Instead, lets look to a new era. One of _perfection_! Of Clu." OK, can someone please tell me who Clue is!Wait, give me a sec...Oh, so **that's** who Clu is!

I see beck coming. _Well it took ya long enough! _I think.

"What I miss?"He asks,trying to sound cool. Underline TRYING!

General Tesler hops (literally hops!) off the recognizer, and lets the programs go.

"You wanted me? Here I am!"He says. Again trying to be cool.

"I see that. You certainly took long enough..."says Tesler. OK, that HE DID do...

"You got what you want! Now let them go."

"Normally I don't negotiate with , I'm a program of my word."he lets them go.

"And curfew?"asks Beck.

"Let's not get crazy. The deal was surrender. I've been waiting for this for a **long** time. The end of the renegade."

"I'm no renegade. I'm Tron!"says Beck. _Wait...no he's not!_ I think."Now shut up and fight!" Seriously...STOP TRYING TO BE COOL!_  
_

"Let's finish this somewhere **private**..."The black guards move behind him. The floor starts to collapse...or break apart..oh...You know what I mean! Just as he is about to be safe. He missed and falls. Tesler goes down after him. He shoots this _gigantic_ gun at him. Everyone rushes over to where they can see. They don't know the terror I'm feeling. I don't just know who is behind the mask. I _know_ who is behind the mask. And he's about to be derezzed. Someone comes and saves him. Wait... **Someone comes and saves him?!** Who is that!? He (Tesler) runs off. Hold on...THAT WAS ABLE! Wow. Able drives off, then Beck runs off.

"All hail general Tesler! The victor in this encounter! Now get back to your homes! All of you! THERE IS A CURFEW STILL IN PLACE!

* * *

Me and Mara are talking about the renegade.

"That must have been **so** hard for you. Knowing who it was?"asks Mara

"It was. I was scared out of my bits he was gonna derezz."I say. Mara is about to reply but she gets cut off.

"You guys need any help?"asks Zed, coming over to us. "I have some time before my shift starts..."

"Oh...yeah...if you don't mind..."she says back.

"I'm sorry about what I said before. About the renegade being-"

"Beck!"Yells Mara. First it's panic,then I see Beck walk over. So then I feel relief, then I almost laugh.

"Where have you been?"asks Mara.

"Able's been looking _all_ _over_ for you!" I say.

"I heard. I have been avoiding him."

"And what better place to avoid I him then his own garage..."Zed mumbles under his breath.

"Beck." says Able "My office._Now_."

"I'm **really** glad I'm not Beck right now."says Zed. Mara laughs nervously. I tap into the conversation.

_"Look I know I'm in trouble-"_

_"Beck stop. What I'm going to say...I thought I would never have to say... How did you become the renegade? It's OK...I won't tell."_

_"How long have you known?"_

_"To long...I was foolish to try to keep you here...think I could protect you..." (Already knew that...I ROCK!)_

_"It was you...on the bike...YOU took on Tesler..."_

_"Now how could I pull of that?"_

_"I'm sorry about that...earlier..."_

_"I'm sorry you had to carry that for so long. It must have been hard for you..."_

_"It was..."_

_"We have a lot to talk about...when you're ready. Just remember you always have me to turn to. And De."(Wait...WHAT?)_

_"You know about that too?!"_

_"You would be surprised what I know..."He mumbles under his breath. Then loud enough to hear he says:"I wouldn't be surprised if she is watching now...Now go...they're waiting for you"_

I see Beck come out. "Beck!" I yell "And for the record I was watching."I say when he is in talking-range."Today's full of shock huh?"

"You have no idea..."

* * *

**Me:Did I sound lame at the beginning?**

**De:Yes.**

**Me:It was the best I could think of!**

**De:I honestly hate the fact you are my author...**

**me:where are my cookies...**

**De:where is my money?**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Me:$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ **It was not worth it...**

**De:I GOT 90 BUCKS!**

**Me: go away.*poof***

**2thesky: I think it was worth it! these are good! (::, **

**Me:a month's worth of allowance down the drain...If you count the dollar signs it is 90 bucks...**


	8. Dreams

**De: I heard you got a twitter?**

**Me: yes. FINALY!**

**De: You posted a picture of me, right?**

**Me: Yes. Two of them. And to all my lovely readers: follow me at goldden_eyes !**

* * *

That was amazing! Two days on the grid and...It's feels like I was _born_ to be here! Of corse Beck almost died...Hey, that's grid life for ya!

Right now I am working on this code/virus sort of thing. After about...two hours I **finaly** finish. I just sit there and think.

I know that, after three Grid days, the portal closes. I have been here a little more than two. Most likely I will never see the user world again... Or Alan... Or Quorra... Or Sam... Or Lora...

AGH! This is to depressing for me! Plus I'm tired I'm to tired to think...when was the last time I slept?

I walk over the bed (I got bottom Bunk, Mara got Top.) and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**_"Oh come on! I know you can BOLTH do better than that!" he says. But, you couldn't blame us... We were tired! _**

**_I catch mine, she catches her's._**

**_"You need to throw harder!" He yells at us again._**

**_'If he wants us to throw harder...lets throw it at him!:)' She says...Well... Not says but...that's as close as I can call it..._**

**_'Fine.' I 'say' back._**

**_She throws hers then I throw mine, He jumps out of the way of both of ours, then jumps again when they come back._**

**_"What was that about!?"He asks us._**

**_"You said to throw harder..." Says She_**

**_"Not at me!"He says Back._**

**_"It was her idea!" I say._**

**_He opens his mouth to say some thing, then closes it. "You know sometimes I think you two are supposed to be six..." We all laugh at that.'Come on... lets go home...You shouldn't have stayed up all night listening to music..." He puts his left arm around Her and His right around me._**

_**"In our defense, it WAS Daft Punk, And it was there newest Song! Er...Song**s**..." She says**_

_**"Sometimes I wonder what I would do with out you two." He ruffles our hair.**_

_**"I wonder the same thing..." I say.**_

_**"Hey, you'll be fine out there! You'll just love it!"**_

_**"Yeah if it's the only thing I can-"**_

* * *

I wake up. What you just saw was what I like to call, a flash. And what I don't like about this one is it has a huge white circle in my vision. So I can't see who is talking...It's like that WITH ALL the good ones! Or ones specifically with faces...

"HEY DE!" Mara yells in my ear.

"AH!"I yell, and sit up quickly banging my head."Ow..." I rub my head."What was that about?"

"I have been yelling in your ear for the past five nanos!"

"Oh...sorry..."

"Get up! Our shift is about to start!"she says to me.

"OK."I say. I'm about to leave when I see the code thing I was working on. I could be useful to "The renegade". I follow her out the door...Let's just hope Beck is there.

* * *

"Hey Beck!" I say. Hey look, he's here!

"Yeah?" He asks

"Here." I say, handing it to him."It's a virus. Inject it into something, and the code will be mutated. And it re-mutates often, it is very hard to fix."

"And you are telling me this BECAUSE?"

"I don't know...Put it in some occupation vehicle...I didn't spend two micros on that for nothing!" I say.

"OK...I'll try it...I was just leaving any way..."

"Good luck!" I say.

"Thanks."Just after he leaves,Mara comes up to me.

"Come on! Do you **want** to be late?"

"No..." I say. Or I could go with Beck...You know maybe I shouldn't make my self wanted the second day I'm here...oh well...I'm still helping so that counts right? Right? No? Thought that...

* * *

**De:Did you HONESTLY Just end it like that?**

**Me:FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME IT WAS THE BEST I COULD THINK OF!**

**De:Please look at previous A/Ns for my statement.**

**Me:-_-**


	9. We Both Know How This Ends

**As much as I wish I did, I don't own TRON.**

* * *

**Beck hops out of the 11th tank,and moves on to the 12th. He spreads out the code to look at it, and inject in my code.**

**"This better work..."**

** When he jumps out he comes face to face(Well actually it's helmet to helmet) with a black guard...or maybe it's a sentry...I always get them mixed up.**

**"What? This isn't my tank...uh...sorry for the mix-up." He gets surrounded, then punches them out. There is an announcement that he is there, and, he almost gets hit by a disk.**

**"You wouldn't leave without saying _goodbye_, would you?"says Pavel**

**"So much for a quiet exit..." he mumbles.**

**"How 'bout a quiet **death**, instead?" (is it just me or are the comebacks getting LAMER and LAMER.) Beck rezzes his light cycle just to be surrounded by the tanks he infected. The tanks get ready to fire, but they explode and turn into pixels. "what?" Pavel's furious...YAY!**

**"It worked..." he starts driveing back to the garage**

* * *

Mara and I walk into the garage.

I sigh. "no respect."

"If the first shift thinks we're just gonna clean up after them-"

"MARA!"We bolth jump.

"Able!"she says

"We didn't see you come in..."I say

"Have Beck or Zed come in yet?"he asks us.

"no..."I say

"We will let you know your looking for them..."

He sighs. "I have to go take care of some business...Mara's in charge."

I say "Mara" the same time she says "Me?"

"Yes,you...she's all yours Mara."

"I-I won't let you down!"

"I know"

* * *

Zed and Beck come in late. "Your late!"says Mara.

"Yeah, so? Able ask us to do some thing?" asked Zed.

"No, but he left a list of things that need to get done while he's gone!"

"Ables gone? Cool." Says Beck"Where'd he go, anyway?"

"That's not important."I say.

"You don't know, do you?"asks Zed

"What I do know is he left Mara in charge." I say

"So...can I count on you to help me out?" she says hopefully.

"Sure." says Zed.

"What do you need?"asks Beck.

"Well...the lift...has been acting up..."

"Ok. When we're done, it will be as good as new."

"Thanks guys." We walk away.

* * *

**"Give me a break Zed...What do you know about a transport lift?"**

**"Absolutely nothing...Which is how I broke it in the first place."**

* * *

**"**Mara." I say

"Hmm?" she is looking at someone

"Zed broke the lift."

"Yeah...good to know..."she obviously isn't paying attention. I tap into Able's disk.

* * *

A**ble is driving.**

**It is very boring.**

**"Ow!" something bit into his arm."Grid bug." he crushes it. In the process, he doesn't realize his truck almost fell off a cliff...er...is falling off a cliff... He looks at a tablet...I tap out, this walk could take a while.**

* * *

Mara is walking into the break room. Zed and Beck are in there too.

"Well that was fast."says Mara

"Uh...Zed, tell her."

"Um...nothing to tell...worked fine when I tried it..."

"You haven't fixed it yet, have you?" I say.

"We were just about to start." says Beck.

"START!?" I yell.

"See, I **told** you they'ed be mad!" Says Zed

"Hey, uh, Mara, can we have some time off?"asks Dash.

she sighs."Is the chopper done?

"Not all of it..."says Copper."But, we can't do any more, until _someone_ fixes the lift."

She sighs again."Fine... But don't take to long."

"Thanks Mara!"Yells Copper.

"Yeah, your the best!"Yells Dash.

"Um, don't you have WORK to do!?" I say

"Mara just gave Dash and Copper the afternoon off!"says Zed

"Dash. And. Copper. Didn't break the lift."says Mara

"How-"

"Yeah, I know De told me."

"Fine. But only because I like you.

Mara's face: :o

"A-as a ...what Dash?" He leaves.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time until Able comes back." Says here a humming outside. We go and see what it is. Recognizers. Oh, this should be good. Pavel (A.K.A. jerk.) is walking out of one, two black guards on his sides."OK...Now you can worry."

Pavel walks up to Mara."Can I help you?" asks Mara

"My tanks have been sabotaged by the renegade. I need them repaired. IMMEDIATELY. The damage is extensive. But I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that."

"Nice one Renegade...real nice..." Beck mumbles.

"If you...want to wait for Able to come back-"

"What I **want** is fort you to do your job! And if these are not done by the end of your shift...well, there are _far_ _worse_ punishments then the games, I can assure you."

I walk over to beck."Well THIS backfired."

"Well you made it."he says.

"You used it." I say. He rolls his eyes and walks away.

I tap into Able's disk, maybe there will be something interesting this time to take my mind off things.

* * *

**He sets up some sort of "tent" thing...I'm about to tap out, but he takes off his disk...nothing...he turns around and I see a program with very little white circuitry...he takes his mask off... then one of the white-circle thing I get in dreams appears. Wait..._what_!?**

**"..."**

**"Don't scare me like that!"Says Able. They go inside. "Here." Able says "For your healing chamber...should buy you more time..." says Able**

**"..."**

**"What about her?"**

**"..."**

**"Why would I?**

**"..."**

**"Because I want you to stop! I know about Beck!"**

**"..."**

**"To what end? What's your grand plan? if you have one at all."**

**"..."**

**"Even if Beck is derezzed in the process?"**

**"..."**

**"**We all** know the stakes! But only one seems concerned about the consequences!" The tent ripped opened. "Beck isn't ready for this...AND YOU KNOW IT! We both know how this ends! I can't keep helping you like this. Not if you continue to involve Beck."**

**"..."**

**"I won't just let Beck become one of your mistakes! Your leaving me no choice!"**

**"..."**

**Able takes off his disk.**

**"Not you ya big dummy! GRID BUGS!" They are literally hundreds falling from the top of the tent."There's to many of them!"**

**"..."**

**"Let's get this over with..." they take a light cycle and jump through the tent.**

**"..."**

**"I'm with you on that."says Able.**

* * *

"De!"Yells Mara,right into my ear.

"Dah! Oh...sorry...what?"I say

"I need you to do an analysis of the coding..."

"OK." I bend down and look at it.

"Well?"asks Mara.

"The damaged code is constantly mutating, it's design is irreversible."

"Irreversible... genius..." says Beck...OK,was that an insult or a compliment?

"So...what's the plan?"asks Zed.

"We need to examine the code, one by one...isolate the problem..."

"How long will that take?"asks Dash.

"I don't know..."I say"But it's our only option, it will be faster if we work together, figure this out as a team..."

"We don't have TIME" says Dash stepping out of the crowd "Every one,take a tank, divide and concer, we can reconstruct the code from scratch."

Mara steps up to him."What do you think your doing? Able left **me** in charge, and I agree with De-"

"And that decision is gonna get us all derezzed. Anyone who doesn't want to end up in a million little pieces, follow me." he walks away, everyone but me, Brck, Zed, and Mara go with him.

"Look, we can do this if we all just work together...THIS ISN'T HOW ABLE WOULD HAVE WANTED!"she yells, but no one listens. She puts her head I'd her hands like she's crying.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence back there!" I say in an annoyed/angry voice

* * *

We are working. Trying everything we can think of to fix the tanks...Me and Mara are going around helping people.

"Uh...is this normal?"I here link yell. It turns around, and shoots the wall.

"Shut that thing down!" I yell. He does. Zed's tank rolls into the sea. _real_ _smooth_. I think.

"I am gonna get us all sent to the games."says Mara

"Hey,it's not your fault that Link blew a hole in the garage"

"Or that Zed drove a tank into the sea."

"What?"asks Mara.

"Zed...drove the Tank into the sea..."says Beck.

"What?"I ask.

"_Link_."says Mara. We walk over to him

"Link...I need your help!"

"You do?" he say

"You do?"me, Beck and Zed all say together.

"Yes, I do. You got your tank to fire, show me **exactly** what you did." He does something with the coding. Mara pushes me down to look at it.

I smile."Link, you hit a fail safe, it unlocked the original code! If we isolate it...we can duplicate it...and...there!" I hit a button and it starts up.

"How much time do we have?"asks Beck.

"Not enough...there are to many tanks..."

"we'll get them done." says Zed."Beck and I can start on the others. Right Be...where'd he go?"

"Come on."says Mara. I follow her.

"Hey!" I yell

"Where do you think YOU'RE going!?" yells Mara.

"Gonna see if I can recruit some extra mechanics."

"_No_. You **really** think that's gonna work? Because its NOT. Your terrible excuses may have worked with able, but they are NOT going to work **me**! So _maybe_ if you would spend _less_ time, trying to get **out** of work and actually DOING work, we might not be sent to the games! Now, go back out there, and get **to** **WORK!"**Wow. Now THAT was scary.

* * *

"EVERYONE! Listen up. I know today has been hard on all of you. And I know a lot of It's my fault. I tryed to be your friend, when you needed a leader. But, I won't let you suffer for my mistake. If we don't finish, I wil go to the games in place of all of you. But that won't happen if just work together." I show them how to reverse it.

"Tell us what you need to do."

* * *

The time is up...all the Recognizers are here. Pavel comes out. "I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you all a choice. Be derezzed now or at the games."

"All your tanks are here Pavel. As instructedd, fully operational."

"We'll see about that." he says. One of the guards comes up to him, and whispers something in his ear.

"Well, these do look good...except for the tank that's MISSING! So, I ask again, derezzed now or at the games.

"SORRY!" someone yells from the distance "Just giving it a last minute polish!" Zed turns the corner, Riding a tank.

"We got what we need, let's MOVE OUT!" yells Pavel.

Me and Mara watch te recognizers leave. I don't think I have been so relieved in my entire life.

* * *

I'm working with Mara. NORMAL work thank goodness.

Able walks up to us."Well, the garage is still standing...everything went well then?"he asks us.

"Hhhmmmm...nothing out of the ordinary..."says Mara

"Good. From the looks of things, I made the right choice."

"I thought you didn't have a choice?"she says.

"You were first and only choice. I'm glad I was right."

"Me too." says Mara.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY!This took...a month and a half?! ugh...any way...thanks SO MUCH TO MY BETA, Rabecca13787 for comeing back on the cite! now...MAKE DOCX CONECTION! So Every time I send to beta(s) I publish at different times...you guys "got lucky" (ha ha, see what I did there?) because I sent this to Ryan (2thesky) on saterday and planed on publishing on Wednesday...but I'm bored so publishing today!**


	10. The (very crazy) stranger

**8O :) yay! me have new reviewer! *in commanding voice* I demand everyone to go look at princessKai317 (who I think got her name from the cinder books (please tell me if I'm right I feel like the only one who's read them!)) **

**De: Why 'got lucky' in quotes?**

**Me: it is the name of the new daft punk song.**

**De: oh...quorra's gonna ****_love_**** that!**

***aprox. 1 hr. later***

**Me: OH MY GOSH ANOTHER ONE!? You shadow, are awesome. but siriusly? (I've been reading harry potter ;)) TWO new reviewers IN ONE DAY? *hugs reviewers* I thought this would be as bad as the first...and i just wanna say that Able's disk would have been blocked too, but she was close...cloce...HOWEVER THE HECK YOU SPELL IT! near enough to him...and if she goes back far enough there will be parts that are blocked...WOW!**

* * *

I'm cleaning up the garage with Link. We just finished, when Able comes over.

"Have either of you seen Beck?" he asks.

"I was just about to go and look for him." I say "did you see him anywhere?"

"No..."says Link

"I sent him to Galaium a micro ago...Unless..."

"Unless what?!" says Link. Able doesn't answer. "UNLESS WHAT?!" he yells after him. _Cyrus_. I tell my self. "No one ever tells me anything..." he mumbles _Oh_, _you have **no** idea. _I think_._

I follow Able. Well...he can't see me...

He walks into his office, and closes the door behind him. I put my ear next to the door.

"Tron." says Able. Wait...TRON!?"

"Able." says...I gues Tron."I'm looking for Beck"

"He's not here, but I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Something is happening in Purgos... some thing HUGE." says Tron

"And you can't leave it alone, can you?" asks Able.

"I intercepted the data feed, and it's encrypted."

"So that's a 'no' then?" says Able.

"Someone doesn't want us to know what they're up to."

"Who's that?" Who's who? Can't see what they are talking about...

"Dyson. Someone you don't want to meet." says Tron

"You have enemies every where, don't you." says Able

"I'll need to see Beck as son as possible. Make sure he gets the message."

"You aren't setting him up agenst Dyson, are you?"

"That's not your concern."

"Beck is my concern. So I will go up agentstntst Dyson. I'll find out what he's doing. Plus, your running out of time..."

"I'm running out of patience..." Tron says.

Guess who wasn't smart enough to realize the conversation was over? Guess who was still leaning on the door? Guess who just got busted for listening in on their conversation...

Tron opens the door, and I fall on the floor.

"What! Were. You. DOING?" yells Able.

"Well, I wasn't listening in on your conversation." I know I sound like an idiot. "Did I really just say that?"

"Yes." says Tron.

"Well...I just want to say I know for a while, and it's a bit of a DUH when you think about it." I get off the floor and run out of there. Partly because I'm embarrassed, partly because I need to go find Beck.

* * *

I'm following Beck. I see him fall into an energy pool. I jump in after him

It.

Is.

_Amazing_.

Its like nothing I've ever felt before... Amazing doesn't do it justice... I see Beck and it looked like he was dead. OK, **how** is he not enjoying this? I leave the top layer a nano after Beck and I see him fall into a mirror. "BECK!" I yell

"I CAN'T GET OUT!" he yells back. I see a shadow behind him.

"BEHIND YOU!" He turns around. The shadow grabs him, and I jump in without a second thought.

Its dark...I'm on all fours, but a hand comes behind me and pushes my head to the ground. Really, really hard. I black out.

* * *

Me and Beck wake up. He gets up, the helps me up.

"Easy there." says a voice _Cyrus_. I tell myself.

"Sorry for the rude welcome..." he says

"Where are we?" Beck asks.

"Safe" he says. You stumbled into...compressed space...not exactly off the grid...not exactly on either..." as he walks the walls around him light up. It looked pretty awesome. "I call it 'home'." he says

"It's nice." I say.

"Speeking of home, we need to find a way back to ours... So, sorry for trespassing and breaching your security system..." Beck says.

"You're leaving? _Now_? Not a good idea... The storm is right on top of us." At that moment, a lightning bolt struck down.

"AH!" I screemed.

"We can handle it." Says Beck." Just...point me to the exit..."

"You don't understand...I'm not **asking** you to stay... I'm **telling** you...Beck."

"How'd you know his name?" I ask.

"I know a lot more then his name... like he has two...one being 'The renagade'...but I don't know anything about you..." He looks at me. Beck reaches for his disk, and I reach for mine. Bolth are not there.

"So you know...everything?" asks Beck.

"I don't know how SHE" he looks at me "got her memories to be blocked...but who am I gonna tell down here anyway? Becides, we're on the same side, the three of us." He walks up to us on the wall.

"And you expect us to beleive you?" I say...there's something wrong with him, I can tell...

"I guess you have your reasons for not wanting to trust me... Come on, there's something I want to show you..." I walk along with him, on the wall...Aperently gravity affects Beck, (I here him go'Ah!' behind me.) he isnt walking with us. Its actuly amusing, us walking, him 'falling' from level to level...

"We're right behind you..." I say. "So did you build this place?"

"Me? No... I just took what I had...made it what I needed..."

"What are you?" I ask."An ISO?"

"An ISO? No...not me... But I don't exactly 'fit in' with Clu's idea of perfection," he points to the circuits "do I?"

"No...I guess not..." says Beck

"You know, I'm not jealous of you being the renegade..." says Cyrus.

"Feels like the entire Grid is depending on me..."

"Its a heavy burden to carry...and throwing rocks at Clu, isnt going to cut it. He's growing stronger every milli."

"If we don't hit now, we hit never..."

"I couldn't agree more... You know, we're the same, the three of us... I think you'll like what I'm gonna show you..." as he walks light lines on the wall light up. We FINALY get to the bottom.

"Where are we?" says Beck.

"We are going to free the grid." says Cyrus. A bolt if lightning strikes down and hith the sphere thing.

"AH!" I scream.

"This is perfect symmetry! All of the energies lined up! We are going to free the grid!"

"Your not talking about freeing the grid, are you?" Beck says.

"OF CORSE I AM! But first...we need to destroy it... You'd be surprised all the damage you can do with a little recycled code...especially when powered by the very storm that brought the two of you here."

"You're bluffing." I say

"Do I look like I'm bluffing?" he says to me."Once we destroy a big enough portion of the grid...the rest will crumble!"

"You will kill every living program!" says Beck.

"I will FREE every living program!"

"We won't let you!" I yell. I punch him. And well...Beck almost did... We keep on fighting each other.

"We are more alike then you know..."

"Me And Beck have nothing in common with YOU!" I yell.

"Oh yeah? Then how do I know every move you make before you make it?"

He pushes us off the top side of the sphere, and chairs come up from the bottom, and they push us back up. There is some sort of handcuffs that come up, and they electrocute us.

"AH!" yells Beck. I don't...it's...weird...it doesn't hurt me...it kind of feels...good...almost. Kind of like that energy pool...weird...

"You two aren't the first programs Tron's trained." says Cyrus.

"I'M not trained by Tron!" I yell

"Whatever...I AM!" He puts his arms together and-

He has the Tron symbol. On his arms."I'M THE FIRST RENAGADE!"

"I don't believe you!" yells Beck

"That's OK...we'll be dead soon enough. Whiped out, along with Tron and the rest of the slaves...Because tonite! We shock! The Grid!" There is a big shock. I scream."Do you believe In free will?" another shock, this time, Beck screams. "Yeah...I don't either. Just like I don't believe it was a coincidence that brought us together. All of this...you being the renegade... arriving here...it's all pre-determined..."

"We're here because Beck got lost!" I yell

"You think you're acting beond your programing? This. Is. Your programing!"

"What's going on?" asks Beck. we just sent out a shock wave.

"I can't use something this powerful by myself...I'd need A second and third energy source to power the explosion..."

"You mean...us..."I say

"Now you're getting it. Tron never did... he thought he could contain my genius..."

"Tron? Trapped you here? You're locked in!"yells Beck

"It's a prison. My prison. But all prisons have a key... Now I need you to be brave...this may hurt a little." He says. I scream, the shock unexpected. The chair starts spinning. And it goes up, and up, and up. The energy turns into these gun things

* * *

**I see Quorra. She has light lines. "Try it."**

**"No..." I say**

**"Oh COME ON! I wanna see it! I here it's **really** awesome!"**

**"Well...Fine." I don't know what it is. White clouds my vision, then I'm back.**

* * *

My vision is still clouded with white. It feels like I'm in the energy pool. I scream, and I'm able to get out of the chair. Almost immediately it goes back to normal. The devise chair thing-a-ma-whatsits stops spinning. I grab Beck out of the chair and I hear The other guy yell "NO! NO!"

"You know you were right!" I yell. Fate did bring us together! So we can stop you!" We fight. Cyrus pushes us off the side.

"The spirit of the renegade ends now!" He activates his disk. I reach out on the air and (thank you controlling technology with your mind thing!) pull one of them down. It causes it to loose balance.

"Not for us!" yells Beck. As the ground comes closer, he grabs my hand and pulls Me off the spear. Cyrus falls back into the ground, and there is an explosion. The mirror is shattered. Good.

* * *

Beck is taking me to the hideout. We go up the elevator. "Where were you?"

"Tried to outsmart a storm..." says Beck.

"And didn't do a very good job of it." I say. Tron turns around.

"Who is this?" Tron says.

"De." he says. "I told you about her?"

"Right...You did..."

"At least we got through it." I say.

"Yeah...that's why Tron made me the one to lead the revolution..." says Beck.

"That, among many reasons..." says Tron."Your-"

"Special?"I ask.

"One of a kind?" adds Beck

"Yes..." says Tron. Beck touches his arm, and it looks like there are a bunch of very small circuits. I look down at my arms. It looks like someone added circuits to my arms. Lightning looking, like the rest of mine. I pull the sleeve up on my left arm, and see my bracelet unscratched. I breath a sigh of relief. It had my name on it. As much as I hated it for giving me the stupid name, it was something I've had since forever. kind of like the necklace.

I "look" at Cyrus. He was lying at the bottom of the thing.

Now why do I have a terrible feeling he's not going to stay there?

* * *

**testing...good. Bolded. now I give you chapter ten! do you like OK, I just want to let you know, I have no idea of grid time. I mean, between Legacy and Uprising and all that... so here is my version:**

**Mega Cycle: a year**

**kilo cycle: a month (it is supposed to be like Kilometer, so if I am spelling it wrong...HELP!)**

**Cycle: a week**

**Milli cycle: a day**

**Micro cycle: an hour**

**Nano cycle: a minute**

**Pinto cycle: a second. (thanks to shadow of your wings(now the altar and the door)who's story I got that from!)**


	11. The Renegades

**Me:HELLO PEOPLES! THIS BE CHAPTER ELEVIN WHERE THEY WILL FIGURE OUT WHAT DE DID LAST CHAPTER! Wait...did I spell 11 right? Oh, I just want to let you know, I only got the pinto cycle from shadow, and last chapter, I accidentally said Beck was gone for a 'day', when he was gone for an 'hour'.**

* * *

I look around at the hideout. Wow. Biggest computer ever. And Sam has showed me Encom's main computers. Tron looks up from whatever he's doing. "Beck, are you going to stand there, or will you get in the simulator?" I look at Tron. Wow. It looks like someone took Alan, made him 20 years younger, and stuck him in the grid.

I turn my attention to the simulator. Beck beats the Guards by the skin of his teeth. Er, the pixels of I his teeth...

Tron makes him do it again.

And again.

And again.

And- and well, I think you get it.

"Can."-pant-"We"-pant-"Stop?" asks Beck.

"No." says Tron.

"Oh come on, give him a break! And maybe let me try?"

"No, and No."

"Beck has told you what I can do right?"

"Yes."

"So, how much do you want to find out about the occupation, and how much of your past do you not want me to see?"I turn the sound button off so Beck can't here what I'm saying. "Because, believe me those scars you have we're there once, got completely taken care of, then were reopened. I know a reoccurring virus when I see one, and that's one of them. So how much do you not want me to see?" Oh, blackmail, how I love you. Tron is speechless. He presses the button for sound.

"Beck, get out...De's going to try." Beck crawls out (he literally _crawls_ on his **hands** **and** **knees**!) and collapses on the floor.

I poke him with my foot."Are you dead?" I ask.

"Yes." he says quietly. I walk into the simulation. The black guards digitalize around me. I punch one, then quickly take my disk off. All the guards are down and we run the sim. again.

And again.

And again

And-And well I think you get the idea. Again.

I walk out of the sim.."Hey." I say, looking at Beck and Tron."Watca' talkin' 'bout?" ugh...that sounded really southern...

"Beck was telling mw about how you stopped that program..." says Tron.

"Yeah, it was REALY cool."

"What did I do? I almost blacked out..."

"Well...from what I saw-which wasn't a lot considering I almost blacked out too-it looked like you were pushing the energy back into the machine..."

"Weird..." I say. By now Tron has gotten up and headed over to the ginormous computer.

"Hey...can I ask you a favor?" asks Beck.

"Sure." I say.

"Will you help with Renegade for a while? I mean...you're really good, and having another program means more time to hang out with Mara and Zed..." he leaves the question there.

"Well..." I say in an I-might-say-no kind of voice

"Please!" He yells. "I just want to spend time with my friends...come on do me a favor!"

"Hmmm...well...fine. But you owe me."

"Thank you." He says."So...any clue how you did that thing with the machine?"

"Nope...no idea..." I say

"None?"

"I know zip about the energy thing."

"That was cool..." he says.

"Yeah, it was awesome..."

"Well, of corse you'd say that you did it!"

"And what am I supposed to say? 'Oh, no it wasn't, that must have been the most boring thing I've ever done!'?"

"Fine. Just don't go around bragging about it."

I give a fake sigh."Oh no...there goes my plans for tomorrow..." we both laugh.

"Come on...lets go see if there's anything Tron needs us to do." we walk over to him. At the screen, there is a graffitied 'TRON LIVES' on a wall.

"Woah..." I say.

"Who are they?" asks Beck.

"And what's with the Joker smiles?" I ask.

"What?" asks Beck.

"Oh right...you never watched it...never mind...So, who are they?"

"I don't know..."says Tron. "However, I do know they are on our side. Beck, I need you to collect in formation on them."

"Ok. Come on let's go." I start to follow Beck when Tron says:

"And where is she going?"

"I'm going with Beck."I say. "I mean, wouldn't I be the best person for the job of trying to find out who these programs are? One of us gets close enough to one... We know who all of them are."

"She has a point." says Beck. Tron looks like he's going to say 'no', but he agrees.

I take off my disk, then start changing the normal pattern to what Beck first used. I snap it onto my back, and watch as the suit changes. It looks cool. I wonder how the occupation will take having two Trons...I'm gonna guess not so well.

We both get on Beck's light cycle, and ride towards Argon.

We get off near the vandalism site.

"So...our plan?" I ask.

"Get in there and try to steal some of the code so you can analyze who made it." It sounded easier then it was. For every square foot of code, it seemed like there were three guards. As we got closer I could here Tesler and Pavel yelling at the guards. 'Work faster!' 'Find out who did this!' and 'look for the renegade!' were some of the most popular.

We get to the edge, still not seen.

"So...who goes in to get the code?" Beck asks

"I'll do it." I say. I walk very slowly to where the code becomes pinkish purplish lines. I figure I'll break off two for each vandeliser. Wait...is that a word? Ah, who cares I'm useing it anyway.

I break off four before I here "STOP PROGRAM!" yelled by a guard.

Crap.

I run off towards Beck, Who rezzes his light cycle. I jump on, and we take off at full speed.

* * *

We are in the outlands, already out rode the guards, (Wait...is that supposed to be two words?) and now we are rideing back to the hideout. Most likely to face a very angry tron... Ah who cares. We got probably enough to identify at least one of them.

We get to the hideout, and Beck derezzes his bike.

"So...who wants to bet he's angry?" I ask.

"Why would he be angry?" asks Beck.

"Hmm...Well lets see" I say. "He has a super computer with a scary zoom factor on it, it's the first time I did one of these, we failed, and I was so nervous, I crushed almost all of them. So yes. Factor one plus factor two plus factor there plus factor four equals a very angry Tron!"

"Oh, relax, It'll be fine!" says Beck.

When we get there, we very much, see an angry Tron. He of corse, has that computer, with the scary zoom on it. So he went on and on and on about how we needed to be more careful. I defend myself saying 'Well, was Beck flawless the first time?' That shut him right up. Tron said I should just get the identities of the vandalisers... and I still don't know if that's a word...

I put the code on a table" Um...one of them is... Rasket. He created the codeing. And his friends...Their names both start with 'M'."

"And?" asks Tron

"That's it! You see this right? half of a centimeter, barely glowing, **about to derezz**!" I yell, closeimg my fist around it, breaking it.

Once again:

Crap.

Tron tells us to go out and get the information _again_.

So, we go out, _again_, and there are even more guards, because of our last trick.

Beck says we should go back before we're even within a block of the place.

Well this is just great. My first time as a renegade? FAIL!

* * *

**Me: Ugh. that ending seemed rushed. *looks up* does that look rushed to you?**

**De:*looks up* Yup.**

**Me:Ugh...you know what? I'm just gonna leave it that way... _anyway _GUESS WHAT!  
**

**De:what?**

**Me: I HAS STARTED PLAYING MINECRAFT! **

**De: ME TOO! **

**Me: so, tell me, do you readers play minecraft? And if yes, have you seen Herobrine?**

**De: and if you don't know who he is, and you play minecraft, GO LOOK HIM UP!**

**Me: and has he ever done something to your stuff?**

**De: don't forget the other thing you were gonna tell them...**

**Me: yes...I discovered creepy pasta...**

**De: so that means I did too...**

**both of us : *shivers***

**Me: so if _you_ know what creepy pasta is, what's you favorite? least favorite? **

**De: Which do you think is the scariest? Least scariest?**

**Both of us : AND DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW! **


End file.
